


Bathroom Moments With Hanzo

by MissBumblina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, NSFW, Smut, ahhh the nerves I had when I first posted this, and! it's my first attempt at smut, but I love Hanzo so I'm putting it up lol, ho boy this is an old one, it isn't even that GOOD of smut lol, tattoo sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, and requested by anon. Unfortunately, I don't have their actual request saved, just my response!IMMA DO THE THING THAT MAKES ME WEAK. OH GOSH IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS. GONNA HAVE SOME TATTOO SENSITIVITY BECAUSE IT GIVES ME LIFE.ANYWAY.





	Bathroom Moments With Hanzo

You dropped your bags at the entryway and locked the door behind you. The house, as usual, was quiet, and it was already driving you crazy. Before you picked your take-out dinner off the floor, you flicked the tv on to some news network and went to your stereo to turn on your favorite music, filling the house with noise.

That’s better.

You picked up the Chinese take-out and set up your spread across the kitchen counter. Though your garbage man might disagree at the moment, you normally didn’t order out. You liked cooking dinner at least and making everything presentable. You often looked forward to it, even going so far as finding recipes when you were supposed to be working.

But tonight, like so many nights this past month, you just couldn’t do it. Cooking for one felt more like punishment than anything. You missed Hanzo, and of all things, you missed being able to feed him something carefully crafted.

You filled up your plate and sat in front of your computer. No point in sitting at a lonely dining table. You ate, scrolled, ate, shopped online, dropped a chopstick, ate with your fingers because who was there to judge you? Nobody.

When you were finished, you cleaned up and just sort of looked around the kitchen, feeling lost in your own home. The first few weeks, you kept yourself busy and cleaned everything, even the attic. Then you repaired everything and upgraded to those nice no-slam kitchen drawers and cabinets. And now… well the house was in better condition than it had been in a while.

With a deep sigh, you turned everything off and went to your room, shedding your clothes along the way. Again, who was there to judge you for leaving your clothes on the floor or on the hallway console? You reached into your closet and pulled out a black silk robe with a dragon design sewn into it. You bought it as a joke, but the look your husband gave you when he saw it was downright delicious. It was no laughing matter to him.

You padded into the bathroom and ran the bath. There was a little basket of oils, salts, and bath bombs on the counter, but among all of them, one called out to you. It was speckled white and smelled of lemon and bergamot. Once the bath was full, you plopped the bath bomb into the water and waited.

You had enough time to get a towel, a book, and turn on some relaxing spa music before the bomb was done dissolving in the water, turning it a shimmering orange color. You slipped in, gasping and groaning as you sank into the water. It was at that sweet temp that made you unwind almost instantly. All the aches of the day melted as you soaked, forgetting the book you grabbed.

You closed your eyes and propped your feet up on the end of the tub. It felt like sitting on a warm cloud, but smelled like an orange orchard. The ebb and flow of the music made you think of going to the lake with Hanzo. The way his hair clung to him, the droplets of water on his chest and abdomen glistening in the sun, and his strong arms snatching you up as he ran and jumped off the dock.

You bit your lip and let your hands wander down your body, thinking of the look he gave you when you dragged yourself out of the lake, your clothes plastered to your body. Normally, you’d be too embarrassed, but with him out on official Overwatch business, you indulged yourself in moaning his name as you teased your sex.

“Did you call for me?” Hanzo’s dark voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

You sat straight up and whipped around, flinging water everywhere, “H-Hanzo!”

He leaned in the doorway, something he must have picked up from McCree, and smiled down at you, taking your wet form in. You scrambled out of the tub, dripping wet and blushing, and darted into his arms. Hanzo pressed his face into your hair and held you tight.

“I’ve missed you,” you laid your head against his exposed arm.

“I missed you as well,” his hands slid down your wet body and grabbed a handful of your rear each, giving you a tight squeeze, “more than you know.”

You squeaked and glanced up at him. He knew you loved it when he touched you, let alone if he got a little grabby. Well, two can play that game. You grinned and planted a soft kiss against his tattoo. A deep growl rumbled through Hanzo’s chest as he entangled his hand in your hair and pulled your head back so he could kiss you properly.

“Do you know what you’re doing when you do that to me?” he purred in your ear.

You hummed and slipped your arms around his shoulders, “I have an idea.”

Hanzo hooked his arm behind your knees and hoisted you up. You grinned and pulled his ribbon clean out of his hair, letting it fall gracefully around his shoulders. With a devious grin, he carried you to bed and practically threw you on it. He shed his clothing and crawled on top of you, his eyes glistening with hunger.

He raked his fingers over your body, raising goosebumps in his wake and a whimper in your throat. You tried to conceal it and prolong the teasing, but the grin on his face said it all. He propped himself up beside you and ghosted his hand over your skin, watching your stifled reactions with ravenous pleasure.

“Don’t hide away from me,” he chuckled, “let me hear you.”

You gasped as he traced his fingertips along the edge of your sex, not quite touching you. It was maddening. You let out a pained moan and pressed your face into the crook of his neck.

“Hanzo, darling. I can’t… I need you.”

With a deep chuckle, he gave in to you, stroking long and slow against you. He curled around you and pressed his lips to your ear, murmuring sweet nothings in Japanese. His silky hair cascaded around you, blocking out the rest of the world and surrounding you with his scent.

You began to unravel beneath him. His deft fingers honed in on your sensitive nerves, his murmurs shifting into deep growls that worshiped your body, sending you over the edge. It had been far too long since he had laid with you. 

Dizzy with hormones and bliss, you nuzzled into him. He smirked at you and kissed your forehead.

“Not so different from our first time,” he teased, removing his hand from your sex, “you came so easily for me then too.”

“Hanzo,” you scowled at him, panting softly, “you wound me.”

“I’m sorry,” he brought his fingertips to his lips and licked your fluids off of them, making you flush even darker, “shall I make it up to you?”


End file.
